The Organization Goes Shopping
by cloakofdarkness
Summary: The antics and adventures of Axel, Roxas, Larxene, Zexion, Vexen, Demyx, and Marluxia as they leave a store and become trapped in the elevator. Rated T for mild language. Based at The Mall of Georgia though it doesnt have that many floors and renamed the
1. Victoria's Secret

We do not own kingdom hearts nor shall we. I am devoting myself to Square Enix. They are now my gods who I love dearly. ---Pixiestixx

Your reviews are welcomed and wanted! And read! ---cloakofdarkness

This chapter was written by pixiestixx.

* * *

"Give it back you whore!" 

"Make me you bastard!"

"Marluxia! Larxene! We know you love each other, but come one, stop fighting over a stupid piece of plastic!" Vexen was on the verge of murder, Demyx was scared for his life, Roxas was attempting to get Zexion into lacy black_ female_ underclothing, and, oddly enough, Axel was unzippping his coat in order to show off his new bikini.

"But I need to buy all of these clothes!" Larxene whined.

"Not with my credit card!" Protested Marluxia.

"Its only 1000 munny!"

"Yeah. _Only _1000 munny."

"Besides Marluxia, we know, and you know,that you want her to buy them so you can wear it!" Axel remarked while amusedly watching Roxas still struggling to get Zexion into the lacy black underwear.

"Why do you have to shop at Victoria's Secret anyway? Roxas tries to get me to wear this lacy shit everytime!"Zexion complained. trying to keep Roxas and the lace at bay.

"Why do you just buy it and have her buy you perfume for a year?" Roxas suggested, finally succeding in getting the underwear on Zexion.

"Hmmm...might be able to do that..." Marluxia said slowly.

"Just do it! I want out of this pink hell!" Vexen yelled while attempting to tear Demyx from his Chocobo plushie he was clinging frantically to.

"Fine."

"Whoo!" Larxene screeched, grabbing the card and dashing off.

"Finally!" Vexen exclaimed, dragging everyone through the door after Larxene had bought her stuff and Roxas had paid for what he and Zexion were wearing.

When Vexen started heading for the stairs, Larxene lept in front of him and proclaimed that they would take the elevator. "The stairs work just fine." He informed her. Adding, as if in an after thought, he said shortly, "I dont like elevators."

Larxene grinned. "Than we take the elevator. Besides, think of all the poor pack mules-I mean,Organization members."

"He wouldnt have to worry about us if you were carring your own stuff!" Roxas muttered loudly.

"Like you didnt buy anything, _Ms Secret_!"

"At least Zexion and I wore what we bought!"

"Thats because you sanity left _long_ ago."

"Fine. Hit the button Larxene."

_ding_


	2. The Elevator

Thanks for the reviews! This chapters done.

Written by cloakofdarkness

* * *

The 7 members stepped onboard. The elevator jerked into motion, but then stopped halfway down the floor they had just left. The lights flickered and dimmed so there was little to see by, and the elevator shuddered before free-falling 5 floors. Demyx screamed like the weakling he was as he flew up into the air, before thudding back onto the floor. 

"Eh...heh heh heh heh heh..." He muttered claustrophobic-like to himself before blurting out, "I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves, everybodys nerves. I know a song that gets on everybodys nerves, and this is how it goes! I know a so-ungh!" Larxene finally found Demyx in the darkness and pounced on him. "Shut. Up!" She screamed at him, pounding his head into the floor. He whimpered briefly, but a glare from Larxene sent him curled up into a ball in a corner.

Axel, in the meantime, was amusing himself by playing "think-fast" with Vexen. It involved hurling fireballs at him to "test his reaction" as he called it. Vexen, however,was getting fed up with it. Glaring viciously at Axel, he raised a hand, enclosing him in ice. Axel struggled briefly, but in the end, it only caused the ice to fall over on the floor, where he had a disturbing view of Zexions black lacey underwear. His mouth was open in a silent scream, but, alas, he was unable to shut his eyes; they had frozen open.

"This itches!" Complained Zexion to Roxas. Roxas shrugged and Zexion glared at him. "I hate you. I can do things to you...bad things. Scar you mind." His eyes transfixed Roxas'. "Tell you things you dont want to know." He advanced on Roxas, who was paralyzed by the look he was being given. "No...In fact, I _will _do bad things to you." He glanced around. "When we get off this wretched thing at least."

Marluxia, feeling he was being ignored, was singing -none to softly- to himself. "I feel pretty, oh so pretty, I feel pretty and witty and gay! And I pity any girl who isnt me today! I feel fizzy, I feel funny, I feel like running and dancing for joy! For Im loved my a pretty wonderful boy!" Larxene held her head in her hands before snapping her fngers. She took a 2x3 sheet of paper out of her pocket and walked over to the emergancy hatch, which was convienently on the floor.

Opening it, she called, "Marluxxxiiiaaa... I took your credit card again!" He was on his feet instantly. "Give it back!" He cried, leaping for it. She dropped the paper down the hatch. "Whoops, I dropped it." "Nnnooooo!" He dove down the hole after it. His voice fading, you could but just hear him say, "Hey! This isnt mineeee...AHHHH!" After falling another 5 floors, Larxene thought, Thats gonna hurt in the morning. "Well, that stopped all the singing at least. And that song was disturbing. Have all the Organization -excluding me of course- turned qweer because they are Nobodies who cannot truly love? Sad..."

While that was taking place, Roxas and Zexion had been having another heated arguement about getting the black lace off. His eyes swiveled to Larxene. "I _told_ you we should have taken the stairs! I could have this off by now!" He yelled, refering the the lace. She shrugged. "I never said _you_ couldnt." When he advanced on her, she rose her hands, fingers cocked, butstill he came. She shrugged again. "Once more, you asked for it." Lighting shot out of her fingertips, striking Zexion. He twitched slightly as it passed through him. He blinked. It had done nothing more than ruffle him slightly. Larxene gulped. "Um..."

She shot lightning at the elevator walls. "Move damnitt!" She yelled at the machine. "Get me out of here!" Vexen, who had been leaning against the wall with Demyx behind him, realized to late the danger he was in. His body flexed as the lightning surged through him, making him twitch like a puppet. Larxene stared at him before bursting out in laughter. "Whoops!" Zexion took this moment to lunge for her, heaving her over into the hole that was the emergancy hatch. "Nnnoooo! Must not be with flower girl! Dont sing the song!" Her voice faded away to the depths of "Flower Hell" as they could hear Larxene calling it.

Suddenly, the elevator began moving again. "Hah!" Demyx said happily, jumping to his feet. "Im free!" Vexen chuckled. "I kinda pity Larxene and Marluxia." When Zexion glanced at Vexen, they both retorted, "Nah!" Roxas peered down into the hole. "4...3...2...Hey I can see them! Should I do anything to like...I dunno...Never mind..." Larxene popped through the hole, struggling to keep Marluxia off her leg. "Noo! Stay. Down. There!" She slammed the hatch. "Can we leve him here? Please!" She begged.

The doors slide open on the first floor. Larxene skipped out, and nearly fell through a hole that hadnt been there when they first arrived. Stumbling, she fell at the foot of a set of black robes. Looking up, she faced Marluxia, arms crossed. "Hey there Pansy!" She chortled. "Did you use your thorns off doom to get out of there?" "Actually..." A vine encrusted with thorns shot up from the hole. "Yes." The vine wrapped around Larxenes ankle, hurling her to the doors. Expecting to go shooting out of them, she relaxed. What she **didnt **expect, was for them to be locked.

Vexen, in the process of pushing a still frozen Axel out of the Elevator, looked up at Larxenes yells. "What!" She cried. "They wont open!" Zexion approached the doors. Looking at a sign hung there, he read, "Closed...Err...Guys?"

* * *

Next chapter is up and running! There will be 7 more after this one. 


	3. Hells New Meaning

First half written by pixiestixx

* * *

"WHAT? You mean I have to stay here with you freaks while Roxas and Zexion wear that hideous under clothing?" Vexen screamed. "I refuse too! If we are stuck in this mall then I strongly recommend, clearly mean we do it or you die, that we all go to different stores and wait till morning when the doors are unlocked. Anyone have a problem with that? No? Good."With those final words, Vexen walked off down the mall. He was most likely trying to get away from all of the people we thought were psychotic. 

"Geez. Vexen must be pmsing or something. He normally is just crazy when it comes to his experiments, but kill us? I think Vexen is going insane...er."Roxas mumbled. "I cant even believe he said our outfits were hideous. I think Axel, Zexion, and I look rather pretty."

"Only you and you're boyfriend would think that."Zexion mumbled darkly.

"Axel is not my boyfriend!"

"Never said he was."

"Oh."Roxas was slowly changing from a pale to a nice bright pink. "Well I'm going to find my store to hang the night in." Roxas walked off down one of the long hallways of the mall and out of view.

"Well there is no way I'm staying with you freaks."Axel said walking off, going the same way as Roxas.

Demyx didn't say and thing and fled for his life towards the stairs. He quickly fled up the flight and

vanished down towards Nordstrom.

* * *

Everything below here written by cloakofdarkness-me.

* * *

Larxene cackled madly as she dashed down a flight of stairs and vanished. Zexion looked to Marluxia, the only one left. "Kingdom Hearts only knows where shes going and what she plans to do when she gets there." 

Marluxia had a boyish grin on his face. He skipped forward chortling, "Im going now..." Zexion could hear him singing theIFeel Pretty Song...again. Hesighed and rolled his eyes before walking down the hall a short ways and turning into a store.

* * *

updated as of August 30th 2006

Urgh, I am SSSSOOOO sorry that this is taking so long to write...Im completely briandead and schools started up again...Im REALLY sorry feels bad


End file.
